We All Love Her
by Elenril
Summary: Tohru soon finds out just how popular she is amongst the Sohma family... And she will have to choose one of them, but which one?
1. Missed Opportunity

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

**Missed Opportunity**

**---------------------------- **

Toru picked up her bag as the bell rang for end of school. Walking towards the door, she heard her name being called out. "Hey, Toru!"

Turning around, she found herself facing one of her classmates, Minoru Konno. "Uh, Toru, hi. I was, uh, wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow?"

"Hmm… It's Saturday tomorrow, right? In that case, I don't have anything planned, no."

"Well, if you want, would you like to go see a movie with me?"

Toru could see the poor guy was extremely nervous, so she smiled happily. "Of course I'll go!I'll meet you outside the cinema at 11am."

"BOOYAH!!! I mean, cool, it's a date!"

Toru laughed as Minoru ran back to his friends. "Miss Honda, what was that all about?"

Yuki and Kyo were standing behind her. "Oh, nothing much, really. Minoru Konno just asked me to go out with him tomorrow. Umm, that's if, it's alright with you two?"

Kyo's face was turning red. "Of course it's not alright! It's not fair for you to go out with one of the most popular guys in the school! Have you no consideration for anyone else's feelings? Why can't you go out with me, for once?! I -"

He stopped yelling abruptly, noticing the blush spreading across Toru's face, and the odd expression on Yuki's face. "Oh, crap. Did I just say all of that aloud?"

Yuki and Toru watched, bemused, as Kyo ran away, blushing from head to toe. "Umm… So is it alright with you, if I go?" Toru asked Yuki.

"Miss Honda, I think it'd be lovely for you to go out with someone else for once. Since when have I ever stopped you from doing what you want? Go ahead, don't mind Kyo, he's just jealous."

------------------------

Walking down the path to the house, Toru suddenly realized Yuki was being strangely silent. "Yuki, is anything the matter? If you're ill, you should tell me, so I can prepare something for you," she said.

"No, Miss Honda, I'm fine. But… I was wondering, what do you think of Minoru?"

"I think he's quite handsome, and kind. He's very popular with all the girls, almost as popular as you are. Why do you ask?"

"Miss Honda, do you actually have feelings for him? As in, do you actually like him?"

Toru went into one of her embarrassed flusters, babbling incoherently. "No, of course not, I mean, he's nice and everything, so I guess I do like him, but not in that way, it'd be nice to go out with him, that's what I'm doing tomorrow, so I guess I'm going to be very happy to be with him, but oh, no, of course I don't actually like him!"

Yuki laughed. "It's alright, Miss Honda, no need to get all worked up like that. Anyway, have fun tomorrow, and don't stay out too late, or Kyo will get jealous and start jumping to all the wrong conclusions."

---------------------------------

Later that night, Yuki lay in his bed, sleep eluding him, consumed by thoughts and regrets. Why hadn't he beaten Minoru to Toru? He had always known Minoru liked her. Anyone would like her. She was pretty, clever, kind… Everything a guy wanted in a girl. His problem was that he was too cowardly, weakened by his curse, afraid to ever get close to a girl. But Toru knew about the curse, so wouldn't it be alright to love her? But no, he was too slow, too cautious. In the game of love, there was no time to hold back. In the game of love, you needed to get what you wanted, and quickly, before anyone else got it first. Only after that, can you slow down, and relax.

Yuki made up his mind. Minoru would have to pay - for stealing his Toru. Getting out of bed, he quietly walked to Toru's room. The door was open, and he slid inside, carefully making his way to her bedside, making sure she wouldn't wake up and see him. Standing there, he gazed at her peaceful sleeping face, and his heart ached strangely. Softly, he kissed her, and ran out of the room, back to his own bed, where he could wallow in self-pity, and make plans to get her back. For himself.

----------------------------

Hmmm… yes. Nice chapter. To be continued.


	2. Cliche Decisions

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

sparklestar127 - thanks for pointing out that mistake with Tohru's name. Hehe.

-------------------------

Cliché Decisions

-------------------------

The next morning, Yuki wandered into the kitchen, hungry and half-asleep. He blinked in surprise. Kyo and Shigure were scouring the fridge and cupboards for any edible breakfast, arguing fiercely. Both turned when they heard Yuki enter the room. "Oh, it's just you. God dammit, where's Tohru?! I'm fing hungry! How could she sleep in, she's never done it before!" Kyo raged.

Yuki promptly turned around and went to Tohru's room. Knocking on the door, he called, "Miss Honda? Are you in there?"

He opened the door and walked in. Tohru was in the process of changing, and he caught a full view of her blue panties and pink bra. Within a few seconds, he resembled a small grey-furred ball with a tomato for a face. "Oh my god, Yuki! I'm so sorry for not warning you in advance! I just woke up, I'm sorry for not preparing breakfast! I'll be ready in a moment!"

"Miss Honda, it's alright. I just came to warn you that Kyo is in a very bad mood. Which may partly be due to the fact that you have a date today…"

"Oh, that! I completely forgot! Oh dear, I've got to get ready for that too! But of course I'll prepare breakfast first."

At that point, Yuki turned back into his human form. Now it was Tohru's turn to have a tomato as her face - a very pretty tomato, Yuki thought. And at that moment, he was suddenly consumed by a strange emotion, and before he knew what he was doing, he had trapped Tohru between his arms, so she was leaning against the wall. Keeping a careful distance between himself and her, he kissed her, as he had done that night. Then he realized what he was doing, and pulled away, blushing. Tohru coughed, her face now a fine shade of crimson. "Um, Yuki? You may want to put your clothes on," she pointed out. "I, er, need to prepare breakfast now."

She ran out of the room (she's fully dressed now, by the way), leaving behind a slightly crestfallen Yuki.

-------------------------

Yuki quickly got dressed, and went back to his own room, locking the door, to do some serious thinking. Why had Tohru rejected him? Not actually rejected, but she didn't give him a response of any sort. Not a positive response, at least. She didn't reject him, but she didn't accept him either. But why? He had been quite certain she liked him. He always made a special effort to be polite and nice to her, always considering her feelings, comforting her when she was upset, standing up for her against other people.

Dammit. It all came back to the theory of 'first come, first served' - the basic, most important rule in that stupid game of love thing. He hadn't been nice enough, he was too polite. Someone else had got there first. And of course, Tohru was the kind of girl that never cheats. So of course, she wouldn't accept him. But she wouldn't reject him either, because that would make it rather awkward if they were living in the same house.

There was no other choice, he would just have to keep trying. He didn't want to force himself on her - but that wasn't what he intended to do. He was just going to break her up with Minoru, and then take her for himself, before someone else like that stupid cat beat him to her again.

-------------------------

Tohru ate quietly, lost in thought. She had never expected Yuki to be so… forward. She knew him to be the type of guy to do things subtly. To just kiss her like that, that was the sort of thing she would have expected of Kyo. There was no denying that she liked Yuki, a lot, but she just wasn't ready to have a relationship with him. It would be too uncomfortable, what with the zodiac curse, and living in the same house. But still, she did like him a lot.

"Hey, Tohru, didn't you have to meet Minoru five minutes ago?" Kyo's voice broke through her reverie.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry, I'll have to rush. Bye!" Tohru quickly grabbed her things, and fled the house. It didn't make a good impression to be late for a date.

"Where's Yuki this morning? He disappeared after he went to fetch Tohru. Go and see what he's up to, will you? I'd be ever so guilty if he died from hunger," Shigure said.

Kyo scoffed. "Who cares about that damn rat? Why can't you go yourself?"

"Oh well, just go check that he's still alive. I have a book to write. The deadline's tomorrow, and I think my editor's having a mental breakdown."

Kyo stomped upstairs, and knocked on Yuki's door. "Hey, ratboy, you in there?" There was no reply. Kyo opened the door, but Yuki wasn't in there. However, the window was open, and the curtains flapped gently in the breeze. Kyo knew for a fact that Yuki never opened his window. His mind worked furiously. Of course, Yuki had gone to interrupt Tohru and Minoru's date! He yelled to Shigure that he was going out, and quickly ran after Yuki.

-------------------------

"Oh, Minoru! Sorry I'm late, I got held up, but I'm here now. I hope I didn't make you wait for too long," panted Tohru as she ran up to Minoru. He smiled at her. "No worries, I was late too. Anyway, let's go see that movie, and then we can get some lunch."

Tohru chattered away with him, blissfully unaware of the silver-haired boy that peered around the corner at them. "Damn that Minoru. He's so completely infatuated with her… And he's the bold, reckless type. If I don't intervene soon, he's gonna screw her senseless before the end of the week," Yuki muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I know. Ya think we should keep following them? Let's go see the same movie, I don't fancy hanging around for a couple of hours waiting for them to come out."

Yuki spun around, startled. Next to him stood Kyo, the familiar annoying orange hair tousled from the wind. "Well, I'm going to anyway, I don't know about you though," the cat commented.

-------------------------

Short chapter. What joy in this world. Heh, don't start predicting the future events, I don't like it when people anticipate things that aren't going to happen. Anyway, please review! Thanks all.

- Elenril


	3. Used By A Black Haru

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

--------------------------------------

Used By A Black Haru

--------------------------------------

Minoru looked at Tohru with concern. "Are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you? If you are, you don't have to stay…"

Tohru mentally chided herself for being so stupid. Why did she keep drifting off and thinking about Yuki all the time? She _was_ on a date after all. "Oh, no I'm fine. Uh… what were we talking about again?"

He looked at her oddly. "You really aren't alright. If there's anything on your mind, just tell me, ok? I'd be happy to hear you out."

"No, I really am fine. Just forget about it. And… yes, what were we talking about?"

"I was asking you about your family. Do you have any siblings, what're your parents like, who do you live with? Sorry if I seem like I'm prying, but I'm just interested, that's all."

--------------------------------------

Yuki and Kyo sat at a nearby table, hidden from Tohru's view. The date seemed to be going relatively normally so far, first the movie, then lunch at a café, and they seemed to be talking about normal things, nothing peculiar so far. Yuki had sent out rats to hear better what they were talking about, and relayed the information to Kyo. "Damn, now she's probably going to tell Minoru that she lives with us, and the news is going to be out all over the school by Tuesday," Kyo muttered.

"No, I have faith in Miss Honda. Let's just listen before jumping to conclusions, ok?" Yuki reassured him.

--------------------------------------

Tohru carefully thought her answer over before saying it. "No, I don't have any siblings. My father died when I was very young, and my mother was killed a bit over a year ago in a car crash. So I moved in with my grandfather, but he had to renovate the house so my aunt's family could move in, so I went to live with two of my friends. I'm still living with them now."

She could practically see Minoru's ears perk up when she mentioned she was living with her friends. "Which friends are these? Do I know them?"

She laughed. "No, they go to a different school."

Minoru sighed. "Oh well. Say, can I come over to your house one day?"

Without thinking, she immediately replied, "Sure! I'm sure they'd love to have you over, and meet you!"

Suddenly realizing what she had just said, she froze, as Minoru chattered away. His voice faded into the background as her mind worked furiously. How could she get Minoru to change his mind about coming over without seeming rude? She could just imagine Yuki and Kyo's reaction when they hear the news. Especially Yuki…Her mind went back to that kiss in the morning. His lips on hers… it had been such a wonderful feeling.

Damn! There she went again, thinking about Yuki.

"… my sister is so annoying, she just talks and talks all the time, and I hate her boyfriend, a couple of times I've caught them making out on the couch, I swear, it's not a pleasant sight…" She became aware of Minoru, still talking about his extended family. She needed to get away from him, have a chance to get her head working properly again. "Excuse me, I just realized I need to be going home now. There's some work I needed to get done," she said politely.

Yuki and Kyo sighed with relief. The situation had started to get awkward, with the topic of families. At least now she'd be safe. Quickly, they followed her as she bid farewell to Minoru, and set off back in the direction of home.

--------------------------------------

Something moved in the bushes next to Tohru, but she kept walking, determined not to get anxious. "It's probably just a small animal, like the ones that normally live in a forest…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, someone ran out onto the path in front of her, and she found herself caught in a strong embrace. Gasping, she looked up into the grinning face of Hatsuharu Soma. "Why aren't you turning into an ox, if you're hugging me?" she stammered.

"Ayame's a wonderful inventor, and he's getting me to test his latest product - a potion which prevents curses from taking effect for a few hours. It may not work properly yet, obviously, that's why I'm testing it. So I thought I may as well make some good use of the time, and do something… interesting," Haru explained.

"Uh, what interesting thing are you… planning to do?" said Tohru, blushing deeply

"Why, take advantage of you, of course. How about it, babe? You, me, and the back seat of a car. It'll be a wild ride, I guarantee."

He kissed her roughly, and started dragging her into the woods with him. "Seems to be working fine, huh? But I'll be putting it to the ultimate test once we get back to that car I stole especially for this occasion."

"OH NO, YOU WON'T!" Yuki's voice rang through the air, and Haru promptly dropped her. "Yuki? Where are you? Haha, you'll be better than Tohru. Come on out now… Yuki, my love," he shouted.

All of a sudden, a fist flew through the air, hitting him on the jaw and knocking him to the ground. Yuki stepped calmly from behind a tree and helped Tohru to get up. "Sorry for the fright, Miss Honda. I think I'll have to tell Ayame that his curse-blocking potion has some serious side effects. Haru is acting very drunk, more reckless than he usually is as Black Haru. I shudder to think of what he'd have done to you if I hadn't been passing by just now," he said.

"Yuki, thankyou so much for helping me, but…will Haru be alright?" Tohru asked, worried.

"He's indestructible, don't concern yourself with him. He'll just wake up with a splitting headache, and not remember a single thing that happened just now. Make sure you don't mention it to him either, he'd probably be very embarrassed. He _does_ have feelings for you, after all, and you don't want to turn him off by letting him know that he actually went and did something, because as his normal self, he's quite respectful, and he considers it impolite to interrupt when someone else is trying to claim you for himself."

"Oh…Who?" Tohru asked, unaware of all the hints that Yuki was dropping.

He sighed. How slow could she get? "Me, Miss Honda. I like you. A lot. I would have asked you out sooner, if it wasn't for this stupid curse," he mumbled.

Of course, Tohru was too busy being worried about Haru to hear him. "Are you sure he'll be fine? Maybe we should take him back with us," she suggested.

"No, I'm quite sure he'll manage on his own," Yuki said firmly. "Plus, I don't want him to rape me during the night," he added under his breath.

--------------------------------------

Ooh, sexy Haru… Ok, I'll stop fantasizing about him now. And start writing the next chapter. Got to get as much written before I go away on holidays. I might not have access to a computer for 2 whole weeks!

- Elenril


	4. Red Moon Magic

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

Ohemgee! SQUUUEEE!!! I LOVE YOU, ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! reverseturninghuggleglomp Seriously, I feel overjoyed when I sign in on msn and the window pops up saying I have 8 new messages, just overnight! And it makes me very happy to know that people are reading my stories, and enjoying them too I feel loved, so it's only natural that I should love you all in return 3 (and you must all think I'm pathetic for being excited over 8 messages, but I hardly ever get emails, so I'm not really as weird as you think)

Ok, now for replies and stuff:

**Animefreakkagome** - XD sorry, not telling! Heh, you said you want it to be Yuki… And being the annoying contradictory person that I am, I'm seriously considering NOT letting her choose him! But you never know… Even I don't know what goes on in Tohru's mind…

**Sparklestar127** - Yes, Yuki wouldn't be that forward… But he's changed! He's a slow grower, and he's finally been bombarded with teenage hormones, and starts thinking weird perverted thoughts!! Haha sorry, that is sooo not Yuki's character…

**Faerie-kittie306 animelover **- Ok, I'm really crap at this. In the anime, they don't actually tell you their names are spelt, and of course I can never be bothered researching it. So, thankyou for pointing it out.

**And to all the others **- Thankyou for reviewing, and I hope you will keep reading this And of course, don't hesitate to point out mistakes and stuff. I always try to make my writing better. Just… no flaming please X3

**Animefreakkagome **- Haha yes, I will be gone for 16 days. But I'm only leaving on the 12th, coming back on the 28th, so don't worry, I should be able to write a few more chapters before I leave . And I'll be handwriting on the plane and while I'm there, so I can type the chapters up straight away when I come back…

And on another note, yes, I did borrow the red moon idea from Love Hina. Sorry if it pissed anyone off, I just thought it was an excellent theory-thing, and it would work well with this chapter…

--------------------------------------

Red Moon Magic

--------------------------------------

Kyo knew there was something very strange going on. Not _that _strange, but it was odd for Yuki to shut himself in his room so often. He figured it must have something to do with the date. After all, he was feeling pretty annoyed about it himself. But why? It's not as if he actually liked her…

"Who am I kidding, of course I like her!" he muttered ruefully to himself as he stared up at the night sky.

"Oh, who do you like, Kyo?" Kyo jumped up, startled as Toru climbed onto the roof and sat next to him.

"Uh… no-one, just forget you heard anything," he stammered.

"Oh… ok. Anyway, you missed dinner, so I brought you something to eat." She handed him 3 rice balls wrapped in a napkin. (Author's comment: Have you ever noticed, she always gives him rice balls to eat? In the anime, in fanfics, it's always rice balls. I mean, he must get pretty sick of them after a while.)

She watched him eat, then said, "By the way, do you know what's up with Yuki?"

Kyo was instantly alert. "What… what about Yuki?" If that damn rat had actually confessed his feelings for Tohru, he was gonna kill him.

"He's just been holing himself up in his room a lot. He didn't even come to dinner," Tohru explained.

Relieved, Kyo turned away. "Nah, I dunno what's wrong with him. Who cares, anyway?"

After a brief silence, Tohru sighed. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up here too long, or you'll catch a cold."

Kyo stared at the space where she had been sitting a moment ago, then lay down again, staring at the stars. How could he stand a chance against Yuki? Yuki was so popular, smart, calm, concerned about others, and happy. Yuki never had any problems controlling his temper. Yuki never had any problems with girls. God, Yuki never had any problems with anything! It just wasn't fair.

---------------------------------------

Yuki was dreaming. He was in class, copying down history notes as the teacher wrote dates and famous names on the blackboard. Suddenly, Motoko Menagawa, the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, and her three followers barged into the classroom, grabbed him, and dragged him away. He shouted out for help, but everyone just stared. Kyo lounged back on his chair, smirking, and Uo and Hana looked at him expressionlessly. Frantic, he called out to Tohru, but she merely sneered, and sniggered behind her hand.

They took him to an empty classroom, and locking the door, they proceeded to take all of his clothes off, then tied him to a chair. He struggled, but the ropes were knotted too tightly, and the girls laughed at him.

Unexpectedly, the door banged open, and Haru and Momiji were standing in the doorway. Yuki sighed with relief, and the two boys chased the girls out of the classroom. However, they didn't remove the ropes holding him to the chair. Haru started eyeing him with a hungry sort of expression that Yuki felt uneasy about. "Hurry up, Haru, get it over with, I wanna have a go with Yuki too!" he heard Momiji squeal.

Now he was lying in the snow, as Haru stood over him. The school was gone, and so was Momiji. It was just him, and Haru, alone in a park. He was shivering from the cold as it bit into his tender skin, and he tried to get up, but Haru hit him, and he fell back down. "Haru… What are you doing?" he cried, as Haru proceeded to beat him every time he tried to move. "You're drunk! Get away from me! Please, Haru, stop it!"

But the cow didn't appear to hear him. "Yuki… All this time, you've known I love you. But you always rejected my advances. Why? WHY?! Answer me, Yuki!" Haru yelled, hitting him harder.

Then, Haru was ontop of him, and their lips met. He struggled, but Haru's grip was just too strong. Haru let out a long sigh of satisfaction, a maniac gleam in his eyes. "Finally, finally! I have longed for that kiss for so long… And now, before you get away, I'll be able to do everything I've wanted to do to you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. There's nothing anyone can do to stop me! I care about you Yuki, I care for you so much, that's why I'm doing this. I love you, and my yearnings get so strong sometimes, and this is one of those times... Did you know, that sometimes, I cry for hours, because you don't return my love? But now…" Haru's leering face drew closer. "Now, we have all the time in the world, no-one can come between us…"

---------------------------------------

Yuki's eyes snapped open. Why had he had that nightmare again? He thought he had managed to erase it from his memories, as he did with all the unpleasant things that happened to him.

It had happened two years ago, on Christmas Eve. He had just visited his friend's house, and was walking back home, when suddenly a hand had wrapped over his mouth, and he was dragged, struggling to a hidden corner of the park. Most of the memory was a blur, but next thing he knew, he was lying on the snow naked, with Black Haru straddling him, whispering those words in his ear. And then…

He shuddered. What Haru had done was too painful to recall again. But it was on that night that he had lost the remaining traces of his innocence. All of it, chased away by the actions of Haru, driven by a lot of alcohol, and his insane desire for Yuki.

Later, he had managed to get away from the drunken Haru, bruised and crying. He had hidden it from Shigure, and tried to act normally, and nobody suspected a thing. He had been very reluctant to go to the New Year celebrations at the main house, but when he arrived, Haru was his normal white self again, with no recollections of what he had done. So Yuki had found it in his heart to forgive Haru, and not mention the events to anyone. He had been plagued by nightmares of it for weeks, but managed to drive it out of his mind. So why had it suddenly come back to haunt him? And what was that all about, the part at the beginning… Why did Miss Honda laugh at him?

---------------------------------------

Monday Afternoon

When Tohru came home from work, Shigure was rather startled when she asked if she could use the phone to call Hatori. "Why would you want to do that, Tohru? You know, you can just ask me, if you need anything."

"No, no, I just wanted to ask about Momiji. He didn't come to school today, and didn't come to work either, so I was a bit concerned, because he didn't tell us that he would be going away or something…" she explained.

A few moments later, she was talking with Hatori. "Well, of course Momiji wouldn't be at school or work, he has to stay here at Sohma House, because it's the night of the red moon," Hatori's voice explained.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," Tohru said.

"I suppose you'll need to know sometime. But I can't tell you now, Momiji's gone missing. Next time we see eachother, I'll tell you all about it, promise. Oh, and if you see him, please call me immediately. He's not supposed to go out when it's the red moon. By now!"

Tohru put down the phone, but almost immediately the doorbell rang (I don't know if Shigure's house has a doorbell, but let's pretend it does for now). She ran downstairs, and opened the door. On the doorstep stood a very handsome, blonde-haired boy, who looked to be about Yuki or Kyo's age. "Um, excuse me sir, would you like to come inside?"

He smiled at her. "I don't think that would be necessary, but thankyou, Tohru."

She blushed, flustered that such a good-looking stranger would know her name. "May I ask you who you're after?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you. Could you come outside with me for a moment?"

"Oh! Of course, but as long as it won't take too long, because I really do have work to do."

Walking along the path with the boy, she felt a calming aura radiating from him. She studied his face admiringly. He was so gorgeous. The way he walked, held up his head… It was so attractive. Yet there was something vaguely familiar about him…

"Tohru, do you know who I am?" he asked suddenly.

Caught completely off guard, she stammered, "Oh, I can't say I remember you from anywhere, but you do seem familiar!"

He chuckled, and lifted her chin with his fingers. She felt herself drowning in his beautiful eyes. "It's me, Momiji," he told her.

She gasped. "Momiji? But… how? You're so tall and handsome!"

She realized what she had said, and clapped her hands over her mouth, embarrassed. "That's not to say you weren't handsome before, I mean, you were more cute than handsome, but…"

He laughed, cutting off her blabbering. "It's because of the red moon. Twice a year, the dust from the desert of some far away land blows all the way over here, making moon appear red. My mother's family was also cursed, although nobody knew it, and that curse makes me look and act eternally like a child, except for the times when the moon turns red. If I wasn't cursed with my mother's family's curse, this is what I would look like normally. That's why during the red moon period, I'm not allowed out of Sohma house, because people would suspect something odd. I mean, you didn't even recognize me, so of course everyone would think something strange was afoot."

"So, how about it?" he continued.

"How about what?" Tohru asked, blushing, noticing that his face was slowly getting closer to hers.

"Why don't you give me a kiss? Don't you like me when I'm like this?"

"I… I'm afraid I… can't. I mean, you're very attractive and everything, but you're still Momiji, and that's just a really weird thought."

He sighed regretfully. "Damn. I've always liked you, but I knew that somehow you'd never like me as a boy when I'm my normal form. It's just too childish, isn't it? I know. I thought this would be the ideal time to tell you how I feel, when I'm under the influence of the red moon. But, I completely understand. You belong to Yuki. I'm sorry for doing this… I'll walk you home, and then I should be getting back to Sohma House. Hatori will be worried about me."

They arrived back at Shigure's house, and Tohru turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Momiji. But don't worry, I still like you, as a friend," she said cheerfully, and standing up on tiptoe, she kissed him on the cheek, then went back inside.

Momiji reached a hand to the closed door, then let it fall back to his side. "…Goodbye… Tohru…" His voice still lingered in the night air as he vanished into the darkness.

---------------------------------------

WHOA. LONG CHAPTER!! Ah well, all those reviews encouraged me, and so did all the chocolate cake I just ate Leftovers from New Years dinner, you know. Anyway, keep reviewing please, you guys really make my day.

I really should get to work on finishing my website. But I'll try to cram in as much writing as I can. God, I'm becoming a regular computer whore now. I'm never going to hear the end of this from my cousin…

**EDIT: **Hey, you! Yes, you, wonderful reader who has read all the way down to the end of the chapter! (oh man, that sounded cheesy). Anyway, I need your opinions! Or rather, Tohru needs them. She's in a spot of trouble, you see. She can't make up her mind who to choose! Here's the list:

Yuki

Kyo

Shigure

Hatori

Ritsu

Ayame

Akito

Yepyep, you don't want poor Tohru to be caught in her indecision for too long. So please, review and tell me who you think, she should choose in the end, and gimme a reason!

Thankies!!

- Elenril


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

Whee! I have just rediscovered my long-lost life! It disappeared so long ago, that I gave it up for missing, presumed dead. So now, it has come back to me, begging and grovelling on it's knees for me to take it back, and make full use of it. Of course, it had such a charming smile and adorable cute puppy-dog eyes, that I couldn't resist it. I'm overjoyed to have it back, and glad that I didn't have to buy a cheap, bootleg one from China.

This means, of course, that I may not be updating for a while. In fact, I may just leave forever. Sometimes I feel as if the stuff I post here isn't very satisfying for the people who read them. I like to write, but if people aren't going to appreciate my work, there's no point. I may just concentrate on putting my heart and soul into the manga I'm working on, or the book I am writing.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

**BUT **whether I leave or not, it's up to you. If you let me know if you want to keep reading, and thus convince me that my stories ARE giving people enjoyment and happiness, then I will stay. However, if no-one likes them, I'm leaving.

**I ALSO WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE I'M GOING ON HOLIDAYS WITHOUT ACCESS TO A COMPUTER (I THINK).**

So that's the end of my little speech, keep reading the chapter now.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Secrets Revealed

---------------------------------------

** I'd like to restate the fact that I haven't read the manga, only watched the anime. So I'm completely inventing these shady pasts. I know they're different from what happens in the manga, so please forgive me, but try to accept it as part of the story. It's just like a mini-plot, kinda thing. **

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. I have written this suicide letter, because of several events that have driven me to this decision. But firstly, allow me to explain a bit about myself.

I am a 17 year old member of the extensive Sohma family. I am also a cursed member of this family. There are twelve current members of this family that are encumbered with the Sohma Zodiac Curse. This curse causes us to transform into a specific animal of the zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. My animal is the cow, or ox. Most of the time I don't see this curse as a burden, but I have finally come to realize why the others in my family look upon us with pity.

However, I shall not reveal this reason, incase it causes my other cursed cousins any pain or grief. It is best for them not to know, so they can go on living happily as they do normally. As I did, before I discovered the secret. But this is not the only thing that has contributed to my depression. It is finally time for me to reveal my previously hidden and unknown past.

As most of you may not know, there are several 'missing' years in my childhood. These were between the year of my first birthday, and my sixth birthday. This is what happened:

Soon after she got married, my mother was raped. She recalled that this man 'was exceedingly skinny, but very strong and violent, with beautiful eyes and gorgeous hair, and a cold, evil-sounding voice'. She feared telling my father, so for a while he believed I was his own child. On my first birthday, he heard from someone that I was actually a child of a very important man in the Sohma family, and in his anger, moved us all to a secluded cottage in the middle of the mountains. There, he proceeded to drink heavily, and this caused him to have a very short temper.

As a child, I was very ill-behaved, even when I was a toddler. My first word was a swear word, and I soon discovered I had a talent for injuring and killing things. My father did not approve of this, but of course I did the opposite of everything he said. Because of this, he started to hit me often, but I was saved many times by my mother. She suffered most of the abuse, and tried to calm him down, which made him even more angry.

Eventually, she said she would move out and take me with her if he wasn't reasonable. Upon hearing this, he just snapped, and killed her. Realizing what he had done, he went into an even deeper depression, and started to abuse me even more. I was sexually assaulted, and given drugs, for four years. A month before I turned six, I couldn't take it anymore, and flew into a rage. I fought him, paying him back for every bruise, cut and broken bone he had caused me and my mother. By the time I was finished, he was injured so badly, that he died soon afterwards. I decided to leave the place of so many terrible memories, and return to Sohma House, which I couldn't remember, but knew to be my original home, and where all my relatives on my mother's side lived.

Yes, I know I have told everyone that my 'black' side appeared because I hated Yuki, but that was just a cover-up. Black Haru was my natural self, but upon arriving at Sohma House, meeting so many kind, loving people, I started to develop my 'white' personality. And when I first met Yuki, I instantly fell in love with him, and being in love made me whiter, until I hardly ever became black.

You may be wondering, what all of this has to do with anything. The past should be left it the past, forgotten and left alone. That is what I did, I forgot everything, until a few years ago. I received a visit from my uncle - on my father's side. He appeared quite friendly at first, but when I discovered who he was, I was scared, and ran away. He kept following me, stalking me, not letting me go. Finally, as I ran from him outside school, he grabbed my arm, and hissed in my ear, these words: 'I know what you did to my brother, and my family is not going to rest until blood is repayed with blood.' Then he smiled evilly, and disappeared.

They did many things, sneaky underhand things, to destroy my reputation, and repel my friends. Yuki, two Christmases ago, that wasn't me in the park. I would never have done a thing like that. It was actually one of my cousins. My father's family are skilled in the area of disguise, espionage, and criminal actions. I'm truly sorry for what they did to you back then, but I never heard of it, until very recently.

Ever since that message was whispered to me, I have been paranoid, afraid. The memories that I had tried so hard to get rid of, suddenly came flooding back to me. Then came the day that I was summoned to Akito's chambers. He said something along the lines of this:

'I heard that your father's family has sworn to destroy you. I am afraid that this will endanger the whole Sohma family. This means that you will have to leave the main house. You will have to leave the Sohma's, and never come into contact with any of us again. Understand that I am concerned with the safety of our family, so if this means we will have to make a single sacrifice, it is worth it for our safety. It will do you good to separate yourself from us. Yuki will never love you, and it is foolish of you to keep hoping it will be so. Also, no-one has discovered that you are my son yet, and I'd like to keep it that way. If you continue to stay here, word is bound to get out, and that wouldn't be good for either of our reputations. So as of now, consider yourself an outcast from the Sohma family.'

The shock of hearing that Akito is my father, and the news that I'm kicked out of the family, combined with the shattering of all my hopes and dreams of Yuki, has driven me to the point of suicide.

Yuki, I love you. I don't care if you don't return the feelings, I have always had a special place in my heart for you.

Kyo, just accept the fact that you'll never win against me, or Yuki, or anyone. You're just a slow, worthless slug that is a blemish upon the name of martial arts. So give it up, and go and find something that you're good at.

Tohru, please take good care of Yuki for me. I know it is your influence that has caused him to smile and change so much, so keep it up.

To the rest of the Sohma family, thankyou for being there for me when I needed you all. You have shown be mo much kindness since I came back, and I'm grateful for it. Thankyou for making my life enjoyable.

Love,

Hatsuharu Sohma"

Tohru blinked back tears as she finished reading the note that Kyo had found next to Haru's lifeless body. "It's hard to believe…That he's actually gone…" Yuki murmured.

"He had such a terrible early childhood!" Tohru wailed. "But, why did he have to leave us so suddenly? Why didn't he tell anyone about all of this?"

Kyo comforted her as she broke down crying. "Hey, it's no big deal… I mean, of course it's a big deal," he corrected himself hurriedly, seeing the look Yuki gave him.

"It's terrible for Miss Honda," Yuki whispered to Kyo. "First her father, then her mother, and now one of her friends. We should be careful of what we say around her, incase we hurt her more."

Kyo nodded. "I… I guess I should go and show this to Hatori. Take Tohru home, I can walk back on my own."

---------------------------------------

Hatori read the letter, as Kyo sat before him, immersed in his own thoughts. Hatori looked at him solemnly. "Speaking of hidden pasts, is there something you'd like to tell me about yours?

Kyo stood up. "What are you talking about?" he snarled.

"Well, the records say that some very suspicious, strange things were going on, all throughout your parent's lives, and they finally stopped when you started to live with Kazuma. So I was hoping you'd be able to shed some light on the matter."

Kyo's eyes widened. "No," he replied shortly, and stormed out.

---------------------------------------

-Three days later-

The rain poured down, mingling with the bitter tears on Tohru's cheeks, as she stood alone with Kyo next to the grave of the much loved, late Hatsuharu Sohma, the ox of the zodiac. The funeral had finished long ago, and everyone had left, but Tohru hadn't moved an inch.

Kyo noticed Tohru was getting soaked, because she hadn't realized she had moved out of the shelter of the umbrella. He took her arm and pulled her close, careful not to hug her. "We should be heading back, you know," he suggested.

Tohru didn't say anything, and he tried again. "You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here. Look, we can come back another day."

Finally, she looked up at him. "Why did he have to do this to himself? He was so young, he had his whole life to live, and enjoy…"

Kyo gave her a tissue, and she wiped away her tears. "Tohru, don't cry. Try to be strong. It's not wrong to cry for the loss of life, but you can't spend your life mourning over him."

She sniffed, but didn't reply.

"Anyway, you look so much prettier when you're smiling. You're still pretty even when you cry, but your smile just radiates happiness, and lifts the hearts of everyone around. Before I met you, I used to lose my temper so much, I had a hard time making friends, because no-one want to know me because I was so anti-social and violent. But then, you came into my world, and I began to see everything in a new light. I began to see good things in almost everyone, and I could actually control my temper," Kyo said softly.

"I'm sure I didn't make that much of a difference," Tohru smiled weakly.

"Of course it did. It's all because of you… My miracle Tohru…"

He kissed her quickly, then straightened up and turned away, blushing. "Er, let's go home now, shall we?"

He felt a hand on his cheek, and Tohru reached up and returned his kiss. Now it was her turn to blush, and she giggled. "I liked that… Anyway, the others will be waiting for us, we should hurry back," she said with her familiar grin.

Kyo felt as if he could dance and shout, he was so happy. He had managed to steal Tohru, right from under that damn Yuki's nose! Finally, he had beat him at something… She had even said she liked kissing him - if that didn't mean she liked him, he didn't know what did.

---------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for killing off Haru, I love him, but I really felt like he wasn't getting enough solo scenes. So I turned the spotlight on him for a bit.

- Elenril


	6. My Flower

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

Sorry for my relatively long absence from fanfiction, but I've been enjoying my wonderful holiday in Hong Kong and China. Now I have a terrible cold, and I accidently scratched the digital camera so we can't swap it for a better model, but I'm still writing happily away.

Kiri – I don't think I'll put Akito and Tohru together, because I've already got a fic like that…

---------------------------------------

My Flower

---------------------------------------

"Oh, Tohru! I'm getting hungry, when will you awaken to prepare another one of your meals of heavenly love?" Shigure's yodeling voice broke through Tohru's dreams of flying over rainbows, and she fell out of bed.

"I'm sorry! I'll be right there!" she called.

Shigure opened the door. "Yuki and Kyo have already eaten, they grew tired of waiting, and they've already gone to school."

"Oh no! What's the time? Oh dear, I'm going be so late!" She panicked and ran around the room like a headless chicken, and tripped over, flying straight into Shigure's arms.

Poof! In a trice, a black dog stood where Shigure had been, and Tohru apologized to it profusely. "I'm so, so sorry, Shigure! I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, no-one saw. As long as you can prepare breakfast for me soon, I'll be fine…"

He sat and watched as Tohru dashed around her room, trying to get changed (insert screams of 'Shigure, you pervert!'). She paused, noticing him. "Um, shouldn't you sort of, stop looking at me?" she asked.

"Why? I don't see the problem of observing the beauty of nature. You should be proud, rather than ashamed, of your dazzling loveliness. However, I concede," he said, seeing the weird look he was getting from her. "I shall await my princess downstairs. Make sure you come quickly, or my heart will break from your absence."

With those last few flowery words, he walked out of the room, taking his clothes with him.

Later, they sat at the table, eating breakfast. "By the way Tohru, I think you shouldn't go to school today. It's a bit too late to turn up now, so why don't you stay at home?"

"But I have to go to school, for mum," she protested.

"I'm sure one day won't make much difference! Or is it that you don't want to be with me? Tohru, I'm deeply hurt. You've cut a great hole in my heart, which can never be fixed, unless it is healed by your love."

Tohru giggled. "You're so funny, Shigure! Ok, I'll stay, but only for today."

Shigure sighed happily. "Oh, I'm in heaven! A whole day, all alone with Tohru! I bet we could get up to all sorts of mischief… But of course, Yuki and Kyo would think I'm a dirty old man, so I suppose I should call over some company, to keep up all entertained!"

Tohru blinked as Shigure ran to the phone. "Oh, Ha'ri, I heard… Yes, yes, that's right. Could you please tell…You read my mind! Thankyou so much!"

He skipped happily back to the table. "Anyway, I have to get back to my work as a novelist. I fear my poor editor will be drowning in her tears if I don't assure her I'll complete my latest manuscript by the deadline - ah, these editors, they have no faith in the writers of today!"

He ambled off, humming a tune, and Tohru busied herself with the housework.

---------------------------------------

-Half an hour later-

"Oooh HELLOOOOO! The one and only, wonderful Ayame Sohma has arrived! Shigure, where are you?"

Tohru rushed to the door to let Ayame in. "Hello Tohru, what a pleasant surprise to see you here! Shouldn't you be in school? Oh, but of course, I should have guessed, as soon as Shigure said he would invite me over, you wanted to stay at home to meet me, am I correct? Of course I am! Does this also mean dear Yuki has decided to stay too? I doubt he would ever allow his princess to fraternize with his beloved elder brother, he would be so consumed with jealousy at the thought of leaving us alone together, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He noticed Tohru on the ground, dazed by his constant chattering. "Tohru, my beautiful blossom, I am sooo sorry, please, accept my sincere apology! Now, if you would be ever so kind to show me where Shigure is hiding himself! Or rather, don't, I would be overcome with grief if he has found himself someone new to devote his love and attention to. Please Tohru, leave me here to die. For my funeral, I want white roses, doves, a sapphire and emerald encrusted coffin and someone to stand at the entrance and whip anyone not crying. Afterwards, you can cry for me all you want, and of course I would be honoured if you marked this day down in your calendar as 'Ayame Day', and you must have memorial services for me… And be sure to comfort my brother, and encourage him to not wear black for the rest of his life in mourning for me, and…"

He looked up as Shigure appeared in the doorway, and in an instant the two were throwing themselves upon eachother. "Shigure, my love! I have missed you so much since we were last together!"

"Ayame, my angel! It is bliss to look upon your beautiful face again! I was about to go insane, from not seeing you for so long!"

Ayame grinned and chattered as they walked to the main room. "You should have seen the expression on Hatori's face when you called! I had come to visit, and he was fascinated in the stories of glorious requests and inventive dresses for my shop, but he looked ever so happy when the phone started ringing! I swear, I have never seen him look so relieved before, and of course, he shoved me into the car almost straight away, and broke a couple of speeding records to get me here! I suppose he knew that we wouldn't last without getting together, and sharing some intimate moments…"

"Ayame, not in front of Tohru. She is still only a child, you know. Now Tohru, why don't you get our guest something to eat?"

Tohru, who had stood on the sidelines, and watched the rapid conversation, suddenly found herself at the center of attention, as both men looked at her. "Oh, yes, of course, I'll be right back!" she stammered, and rushed off.

The two friends sat down. "Now Shigure, being serious for a moment, what did you call me over for?"

Shigure smiled secretively. "Actually, I was hoping you could give me, Yuki and Kyo some advice…" he was cut off abruptly as words gushed excitedly from Ayame's mouth.

"What? Do my ears deceive me? Yuki, my brother, actually wants to ask ME for advice? Oh my gosh, this is absolutely wonderful! See, I'm finally beginning to break down the rift between us, aren't I a marvelous person?"

"Actually, Yuki and Kyo didn't ask. I'm asking for them. I've noticed what's going on around here, concerning Tohru. You see, they both like her, and I although they haven't started fighting about her yet, it's bound to happen soon. So, what do you suggest they do? And what should I do, if they start fighting over her?"

"You've come to the right person, Shigure! I happen to be an expert on this topic. Now, what the youngsters have to do, is confess their feelings. Then let Tohru decide, but get her to decide between them quickly, or else things will get very tense. And once she's chosen, the other boy should just back off and remain friends with her. If her boyfriend dumps her, the remaining boy is the backup boyfriend! Of course, there is the possibility that she won't choose either of them, and go after someone else. In that case, things will just be very tense in the household, and you'll have to kick Yuki and Kyo out. Obviously you can't get rid of Tohru, because she has nowhere else to go. Kyo can stay with Kazuma in the mountains, and Yuki can live with me! Wouldn't that be great? Then we can really get to know eachother, and live a perfectly happy life as brothers!"

Shigure stared at the ceiling, toying with thoughts and contemplating outcomes, as Ayame outlining out his life with Yuki, complete to every hour of every day. Tohru entered the room, carrying a tray of lunch, and Ayame ceased making his plans long enough to thank her.

"And then, he'll need a part-time job, to earn enough money to take girls out on dates. He'll start to work at my shop, and I'll pass on every one of my tricks and creativity to him!" he ranted, but was soon silenced by a glance from Shigure.

"My dear Tohru, this is a delicious meal, I believe I have never tasted anything as nice as this in my whole life! Pray impart with me some of your skills, so that I can be a cooking marvel, as well as a creative genius! Even better, why don't you come and live with me? It would be fabulous, having a pretty gem like you around to brighten up my day, and fill me with warmth every time I see your gorgeous face."

Tohru mumbled, blushing furiously. "Oh, I, uh, ehehe, I mean, er…"

Shigure laughed. "Shame on you Aya. Every time you say something to her, you seem to make her feel embarrassed."

Ayame stared at him, completely serious for one of the few moments in his life. "But I meant it, Shigure. I would be delighted if Tohru came to live with me, instead of roughing it out here in a house with three disgusting, perverted men. Wouldn't she much rather stay with me?"

"I'm afraid that is impossible Aya, because Tohru isn't going to leave this house. She's perfectly happy here, with two of her friends and a trust-worthy guardian to take care of her. And the members of this household have grown too used to her meals, and you wouldn't want us to die from trying to digest Yuki's terrible, overcooked food, would you?" Shigure stared back, also completely serious.

Tohru, now blushing more than ever, looked back and forth as the verbal tennis continued.

"Oh, you'd do fine adapting to Yuki's cooking. Don't you feel you're being rather selfish, hogging this wonderful girl all to yourself?"

"No, she belongs here. It's much better for her to stay around people her own age, and Yuki has been helping her a lot with her studies, so she has improved a lot at school."

"Now that she has learned the basics of studying properly from my brother, she can do it independently! And of course, as an experienced, grown adult, I can help her whenever she wishes!"

"But it makes Yuki and Kyo happy with her around. Wouldn't you want your younger brother to be happy? He'd be angry at you if you took her away. She also makes me happy with her presence."

"Are you implying that I don't make you happy, Shigure? Oh, I'm deeply wounded by your harsh remarks!"

"No, of course, you are my one and only true love, Aya, and Tohru can never satisfy me in that way as long as those two younger boys are living here."

"So how about you move in with me? That way, we can both be happy, because I enjoy your presence as much as I enjoy Tohru's, and you can make up for my loss of her delightful skills in other ways! I shall buy a twin bed immediately, when will you move in?"

Tohru coughed politely. "Um, I'll collect the bowls now, if you've finished with them," she said, indicating the bowls clutched tightly in both the men's hands. They dropped them, sheepish. "We're so sorry for holding up your housework, I'm sure you have things to finish doing," Ayame apologized with a smile.

She blushed, and collecting everything, retreated back to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------

-A few hours later-

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" A scream of pure terror ripped through the peaceful silence. It was followed almost immediately by a second scream. Tohru jumped up, dropping the shirt she had been about to hang up, and ran as fast as she could towards the sound. What if someone had been hurt? What if some horrible monster had appeared? What if there was…a cockroach?! The thoughts swept through her mind as she jumped down the stairs three at a time.

Standing, thunder-stricken at the door, was Kyo, pointing a shivering finger straight ahead of him, seemingly unable to move, from fear. Surprised, Tohru looked in the direction he was pointing to, and saw Ayame standing naked in the middle of the room.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" A scream of pure terror ripped through the peaceful silence. Yuki gasped. "Miss Honda!" he cried out, and ran up the path to the door of the house. An odd sight greeted his eyed. Kyo was standing at the doorway, paralyzed, pointing at something in the next room. Tohru sat, face to the wall, as she covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing.

Narrowing his eyes, he slowly poked his head into the room.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" A scream of pure terror ripped through the peaceful silence. Shigure sighed. Three times already, that scream had interrupted his peace. Shuffling to the room from which the sound had ensued from, he stopped in surprise, then started laughing hysterically.

Ayame stood in the middle of the room, completely naked, staring startled at the three figures in the next room. Kyo was at the doorway, pointing. Tohru was on the floor, having a nervous breakdown. However, he could have sworn he had heard Yuki scream, but… A yell answered the question in his mind. Yuki charged into the room, wielding a huge sword. Ayame shrieked and hid behind Shigure. Yuki jumped into the air and sliced down, stopping the blade an inch from Shigure's nose. "Where on earth did you get that monster from, Yuki?" he inquired, inspecting the sword with fascination.

"Ayame mumble mumble no clothes mumble mumble miss honda mumble mumble scarred for life mumble mumble kill…" Yuki glared at the figure behind Shigure.

"Why, what a wonderful surprise, Yuki! Imagine meeting you here! How have you been, I haven't seen you in an absolute age!" Ayame pranced up to his brother.

Noting the look of hatred on Yuki's face, he laughed. "Allow me to explain, dear brother! I was merely playing outside with Shigure, and happened to fall into the pond. Of course, being a snake, and sensitive to the cold, I rushed inside to change my clothes, and borrowed some that were kindly lent to me by Shigure. Before I had finished changing, I happened to catch a glance of my face in the mirror, and guess what horrible sight I saw!"

"Hmm… Let me guess…Your ugly features staring out at you?" Yuki said with gritted teeth. Ayame laughed again.

"I saw a pimple! A zit! A blemish, on my flawless skin! It was terrible, and consumed by fear and anguish, I ran out of the room to seek help from Shigure. Unfortunately, I happened to run through here just as Kyo was entering the house. Hearing our screams, Tohru came down to see what the matter was… and yes, you know the rest. So I really didn't mean to show her anything, honestly! But I really can't see what's so bad about it, I'm quite proud actually! Mine is so much more impressive than any of the other boys' ones in high school! Don't you agree?" Ayame babbled, but was soon shut up by a thorough bashing from Yuki.

---------------------------------------

-Sometime in the evening-

"I've come to pick Ayame up and take him home, Shigure," Hatori's voice came from the doorway.

"I hope you had a good time, and thankyou for taking him off my hands. Where might I find him?" he asked.

Shigure giggled mischievously. "I'm not sure of his exact location, but if you search the woods you might find him tied up, buried in the ground up to his neck. Yuki and Kyo are full of wonderful ideas to punish people, and they had so much fun while they were at it… It's good to have fun once in a while."

---------------------------------------

I love writing Ayame's character, it's so fun! XD

- Elenril


End file.
